


love is a fairytale

by TurquoiseTerrier



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTerrier/pseuds/TurquoiseTerrier
Summary: They’ve finally left him alone. They didn’t want to, he knows that. They’re worried about him.Understandable, given what had happened. The way he’s been over the last week.





	love is a fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Got a bit inspired by the spoilers we got, so here's a 'what if'...

They’ve finally left him alone. They didn’t want to, he knows that. They’re worried about him.

Understandable, given what had happened. The way he’s been over the last week.

He’d finally got it through to them. He needed to be by himself for a bit.

Robert’s dead. His soulmate. Gone. The prison transfer van had crashed, exploded in a massive fireball.

No survivors.

Not even a body; it was too badly damaged. Would take them months, if ever, to identify the victims properly, the police had told him.

He swallows thickly, pulls his sleeves over his hands. Wipes his eyes.

He doesn’t know what to do.

He looks around the Mill. It doesn’t feel right. Hasn’t for weeks really, but it feels even worse now.

His phone buzzes on the coffee table. He picks it up, looks at it.

His Mum.

Telling him she’s there, when he’s ready.

He doesn’t reply, drops the phone into his lap instead, goes back to staring into space.

It buzzes again a few minutes later.

He sighs.

*

“He said to leave him alone, maybe we…” Paddy’s saying as she opens the door.

“I know what he said,” Chas snaps. “But it’s been an hour since I sent that text, I thought he’d have replied, but he hasn’t.” She looks at Paddy. “I just need to know he’s alright, and if he still wants to be on his own, then we’ll go. Liv’s keeping an eye on Eve for us. I just need to know my little boy’s alright.”

Stepping into the Mill, she glances around.

No sign of Aaron.

Frowning, she calls out. “Aaron? Aaron? Sweetheart, where are you?”

No answer. Worried now, she glances at Paddy before stepping further inside. “Aaron?” She calls out again.

“I don’t think he’s here,” Paddy says, as she spots it on the table, propped up against the fruit bowl.

A white envelope.

‘Mum’ is written on the front.

*

He flicks the indicator on; force of habit more than anything else. He’s out in the sticks, hasn’t passed another car for a good ten minutes.

Pulling the car into the layby, he turns the engine off. Waits for a minute then gets out, goes to lean against the front of the car, on the bonnet.

He’s looking at the ground when he hears the footsteps approaching. Looks up, pushes himself away from the car and sprints the distance.

He presses their lips together, his hands fisted in blond hair. Pulls back, swats at him.

“They told me you were dead!” He screams at him, suddenly enraged. “I’ve spent the last week thinking you DIED, have you any idea how that feels?” He raises his right hand, index finger pointed. “You have NO IDEA! The things I did…” He pants for breath, so many emotions running through him he doesn’t know what to do first. “Then you go and send me a text. A TEXT?!”

“I love you too?” Robert says in response, grinning. That grin, the one Aaron could never resist. The one he thought he’d never see again.

“Shut up!” Aaron shouts back. He breathes heavily, looks Robert up and down. The initial burst of adrenaline, the shock of seeing Robert again is wearing off quickly and he feels the tears pooling in his eyes. Squeezing them shut, he feels the wetness as it begins to run down his face.

Arms wrap around him, the familiar smell of his husband filling his nose. Robert’s chin comes to rest briefly on the top of his head, before Robert leans back, Aaron opening his eyes and looking up at him. “I’m sorry,” Robert says, genuine regret in his eyes. “You still want that fairytale ending?”

Aaron leans back into his husband, nods against Robert’s chest. “Yeah,” he says. “I do. You know I do.”

“I love you,” Robert says in response, tightening his grip around Aaron.

Aaron sinks into Robert’s hold, breathes him in. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! [TurquoiseTerrier](http://turquoiseterrier.tumblr.com) Come say hello! :)


End file.
